ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
One to be Feared
category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *You have 45 minutes to complete all three battles, including the cutscenes before and between the fights. You have to work fast, but there is sufficient time, with records being set as low as 32 minutes. *Head to Sealion’s Den and enter the BC for a cutscene. After the cutscene exit and reenter to reset your 45 minute clock. *You will be on an airship and before each battle you have time to buff without mobs around you. Your HP and MP will be also healed to full. *Immediately buff up, rest MP and then have someone check the airship’s communication room and tell it to approach. Everyone on the airship will automatically get a cutscene that interrupts rest and any spells or items they were using. Consider skipping the cutscene to save time. *If you start the next part with about 41 minutes, you’re doing well. Mammet-22-Zetas *You will now have to kill five Mammet-22-Zetas. You should save your two-hour abilities for later fights. *They cannot be slept, however, Shadowbind can buy up to 30 seconds, ninja and ninja subs can blink tank, summoner and beastmaster pets can tank one for a while. *The Mammets can still change jobs. Once again there are three. Mages with staves cast high-level black magic. Warriors have swords. Dragoons have their forks. They all have AoEs. *Yellow Liquids drop in this battle and can be used to prevent the Mammets from changing jobs. Dragoon is still the weakest. ;Strategy tips: :* Try to conserve resources. :* Silence all of the Mammets at the beginning, even the melee types, to prevent them from switching and casting a powerful -aga spell. :* Since most of the Mammet moves are AoE, the kiters and the rest of the party should spread out as much as possible to avoid damage. :* Watch the log. If you're healing a Mammet with your hits, unlock combat and turn around for a time. :* All players need to be self-sufficient at the beginning. If a player is having trouble handling a Mammet until he or she can be relieved, consider altering your strategy. :* Yellow Liquids drop often. Use them often to make this fight easier and faster. You'll almost always end up with more than you use. :* Try to beat the Mammets without any deaths, even if it takes a minute or two longer. *The goal here is to defeat them all quickly with no minimal items, no 2-hours, and no deaths. *Getting past the next cutscene with about 36 minutes left is great. Omega Weapon *Rest up and get ready to battle the Omega. *Omega has a lot of HP, very powerful attacks, and becomes stronger when low on life. *Almost all of Omega Weapon’s moves are directional AoEs. This means that if your tank has Omega facing at him only, and everyone else is sufficiently far away, only the tank will get blasted. *When Omega gets low on life he uses a move called Pile Pitch which resets hate. *You can use a CCB Polymer Pump here which slows the rate of special moves. *Have the tank fight where you start the battle while all the ranged characters hang out at the airship door. ;Strategy tips: :* Omega won't go down quickly. Keep chipping away at him without causing too many hate issues. :* Do everything in your power to keep Omega facing ONLY the tank. :* Start using Yagudo Drinks and potions to conserve resources. Rest only when someone else can cover your job. :* When Omega starts using Pile Pitch, ignore all of the above and try to kill him as quickly as you can. *If you can beat Omega with 15-20 minutes left, you’re in good shape. Ultima Weapon *Ultima has considerably less HP than Omega but nastier moves. *Use the same placing strategies as Omega: tank where you spawn, ranged on the other side, wipe where you spawn so you can reraise if need be. *Wear down Ultima in a similar way as Omega until he starts using Equalizer, a massive AoE damage move. *When you see Equalizer, use a CCB Polymer Pump]] to slow his specials, and use your damaging 2-hour abilities (Mighty Strikes, Astral Flow, Hundred Fists, etc.). *Ultima will also start using Antimatter, which takes about 5 second to charge up, and hits for 600+ damage. ;Strategy tips: :* Wearing down Ultima to low HP will take less time than with Omega :* The tank will need lots of WHM attention, but curing and status removal. Make sure the WHM has the meds to say casting without any rest at all. :* Keep ranged characters as far away as possible to avoid the very deadly Equalizer. :* Once Ultima gets low, use any CCB Polymers you have left (not at once, obviously) to delay the onslaught as much as possible. :* Hit it hard with everything you have!!! * If you run out of time you will be booted out immediately. *When you win you'll be in Lufaise Meadows and obtain a Ducal Guard’s Ring. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders: